Mesures intimes
by lilicat
Summary: Six garçons sous la douche, un coup d'œil mal placé, une discussion qui dégénère et l'apparition d'un double décimètres... Ou quand Rin fait un complexe face à Nagisa.


**Titre : **Mesures intimes.

**Fandom : **Free !

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **ReixNagisa, RinxMakotoxHaruka

**Crédits : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de l'anime et à l'auteur du roman. Le reste est de moi.

**Résumé : **Six garçons sous la douche, un coup d'oeil mal placé, une discussion qui dégénère et l'apparition d'un double centimètres... Ou quand Rin fait un complexe face à Nagisa.

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème : Mesure, en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur mon profil.

Bonne Lecture,

Lili.

**EDIT** : Après une remarque de Loute, remarque parfaitement justifiée d'ailleurs, j'ai updaté ce texte en changeant une toute petite chose : le double centimètres est devenu un double DEcimètre... C'est mieux non ?

* * *

**- Mesures Intimes. -**

Dans les vestiaires de la piscine du lycée Iwatobi, Haruka, Makoto, Rei et Nagisa se déshabillaient en discutant. Ils avaient fini leur entraînement et se préparaient pour rentrer chez eux. Rin et Goro étaient présents eux aussi, l'un se joignant régulièrement à ses anciens coéquipiers pour nager et l'autre étant l'entraîneur de l'équipe. Les six garçons se dirigèrent vers les douches, leurs serviettes et leurs gels douche sous les bras.

Les douches étant communes, ils se glissèrent sous le jet d'eau sans cesser de discuter. Enfin plutôt de se chamailler, comme des gosses. Rin ne cessait de se moquer de Rei qui rétorquait vertement. Nagisa tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les choses sous l'œil amusé de Makoto et celui indifférent d'Haruka. Goro riait joyeusement, arguant que cela lui rappelait son jeune temps quand lui aussi faisait partie d'une équipe de natation.

- Mon dernier plongeon était parfait ! vociféra Rei, tendant un doigt rageur en direction de Rin.

- Parfait pour perdre oui, rétorqua Rin sur le même ton. Plonge comme ça à la prochaine compétition et vous serez éliminés dés le premier tour.

- On verra qui gagnera !

Plongé dans sa dispute Rin laissa échapper son gel douche. Râlant contre sa propre maladresse, il se baissa pour le ramasser.

- Rin-chan ! Fais attention à ne pas glisser.

La voix inquiète de Nagisa fit relever les yeux de l'interpellé, lequel était accroupi juste devant lui. Rin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se figea sur place.

- Rin ? appela Haruka inquiet de l'immobilité soudaine de son ami.

Rin tourna les yeux vers le brun, et pointa un doigt vers Nagisa, ou plus exactement vers son entre-jambe.

- Haru... Tu as vu ?

- Tout le monde à vu, intervint Makoto. Nagisa est un garçon, mais ce n'est pas nouveau tu sais.

Se relevant Rin protesta :

- Mais non, je ne parle pas de ça ! Regardez !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers ce que désignait l'index du nageur aux cheveux rouges. Gêné d'être ainsi observé Nagisa cacha sa virilité de ses mains et protesta en rougissant :

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, c'est très embarrassant.

- Embarrassant ! rugit Rin. Embarrassant pour nous oui !

- Hein ?

Devant l'incompréhension du blond, Rin précisa :

- Tu es le plus petit de nous tous, tu ressembles à un gamin tout juste sorti de l'école primaire et pourtant... Tu es le mieux monté ! C'est totalement injuste !

Sans tenir compte des rougeurs qui s'étalèrent à vitesse grand V sur les joues de ses camarades, Rin poursuivit :

- Vu ta tête on s'attend à trouver un petit vermicelle imberbe, au mieux une nouille trop cuite, pas une foutue saucisse de Toulouse !

- Tu... Tu... Tu exagères, bégaya Nagisa de plus en plus gêné. Ce n'est pas si gros que ça, c'est de taille tout à fait normale...

- La mienne est moins longue, ronchonna Rin, et pourtant je suis plus grand et plus viril que toi.

Makoto ricana doucement et pour détendre l'atmosphère lança :

- Tu nous fais un complexe Rin ?

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Rin bouda ouvertement en grommelant sur l'injustice de la nature.

Voulant calmer les choses, Goro suggéra :

- On peut régler le problème facilement, il suffit de mesurer. J'ai un double décimètres dans mon vestiaire.

- Excellente idée, approuva Rin. Comme ça on saura lequel est le plus grand.

Sans écouter les protestations des autres, l'entraîneur alla chercher la règle dans son casier, ramenant son butin avec un grand sourire.

- Bien, commença Rin. Pour que ce soit juste, on y passera tous. Qui commence ?

- L'idée venant de toi, commence donc, lança Rei. Et puis ne nous entraîne pas dans ce genre de bêtises.

- Tu as peur de perdre ?

- Quoi ! Pas du tout !

A ces mots, Rei arracha le double centimètres des mains de son acolyte et mesura soigneusement son membre mou. Fièrement, il annonça :

- Cinq centimètres... au repos. Pour avoir une estimation de ce que cela donne en action, il faut multiplier par trois. Ce qui nous fait quinze centimètres. La moyenne nationale étant de treize centimètres et demi, je suis au-dessus de la moyenne.

- A toi, conclut-il en tendant la règle à Rin. A moins que tu ne te dégonfles...

- Moi ? Me dégonfler ?

Rageur, Rin prit l'objet tendu et se mesura soigneusement à son tour.

- Huit centimètres. Ce qui fait... vingt-quatre centimètres. Ah, tu la ramènes moins maintenant, hein ?

Préférant ne pas répondre, Rei haussa les épaules et désigna du menton Makoto qui se faisait tout petit dans son coin.

- A toi, Makoto.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, le jeune homme saisit la règle et se pencha sur son entre-jambe, tournant le dos aux autres.

- Hé ! Te tournes pas, on peux pas vérifier si tu triches ou pas !

Obtempérant, Makoto se mesura donc sous les yeux attentifs de ses comparses et annonça :

- Neuf centimètres.

- Quoi ! C'est pas possible, tu t'es trompé !

Furieux d'être battu par son camarade aux cheveux châtains, Rin attrapa la règle et vérifia lui-même qu'il n'y avait ni erreur, ni tricherie.

- Tss... Neuf centimètres...

- Ce qui fait environ vingt-sept centimètres, énonça calmement Rei. Soit trois centimètres de plus que toi, Rin-kun.

- Goro, à vous ! ronchonna Rin.

L'entraîneur s'exécuta avec enthousiaste, et lança fièrement :

- Sept ! Donc vingt et un centimètres.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, fit remarquer Rin. Ça vous met en troisième position seulement.

- Oui, mais je suis sur le podium, rétorqua Goro, fier comme un paon.

- Il reste encore Haru et Nagisa, remarqua Makoto.

Sans un mot, Haruka prit le double centimètres, mesura son sexe et annonça platement :

- Six.

- Mouahahahahah !

Le rire de Rin retentit dans les douches sous les regards peu amènes de ses amis. Haruka pas vexé pour deux sous fit platement remarquer :

- L'essentiel ce n'est pas la taille, c'est la façon dont on s'en sert.

- Et je sais parfaitement m'en servir, je t'en donne la preuve quand tu veux Haru-chan !

La remarque moqueuse de son rival amusa Haruka qui sourit discrètement.

- Bon, Nagisa, il ne reste plus que toi...

Devant le ton impérieux de Rin, le petit blond s'inclina et tendit la main pour prendre le double décimètres. Il mesura soigneusement son entre-jambe, sous les regards attentifs et curieux des cinq autres. Finalement, après avoir vérifié deux fois, il annonça les joues rougies d'embarras :

- Douze.

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant.

- Douze ? souffla finalement Rei incrédule. Ça fait trente-six centimètres...

- Ah vous voyez, je vous l'avez dit : c'est un monstre ! Trente-six centimètres... c'est pas humain !

Et sans épiloguer davantage, Rin reprit son activité première : se laver. Les autres l'imitèrent en silence, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Nagisa fut le premier à quitter l'établissement quelques minutes plus tard, encore très gêné par la conversation précédente. Alors qu'il marchait rapidement vers la station de train, une main lui saisit le bras, l'arrêtant en pleine course. Surpris, il se retourna pour tomber sur Rei qui lui souffla :

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, loin de là. Et si tu venais dormir chez moi cette nuit ? Pour te changer les idées ?

Nagisa accepta l'invitation de son camarade avec joie, inconscient du regard concupiscent que celui-ci posa sur lui.

A quelques rues de là, Rin et Makoto se disputaient pour savoir lequel dormirait dans le canapé d'Haruka cette nuit là, les trois jeunes gens ayant décidé de se faire une soirée jeux vidéos. Haruka mit fin à la discussion d'une simple phrase :

- Mon lit est assez grand pour nous trois, et je n'ai pas de canapé.

Alors que le jeune homme poursuivait tranquillement sa route, Makoto et Rin échangèrent un regard complice. Finalement, cet arrangement leur convenait très bien à tous les deux.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires de Lili :

Voilà, voilà... Ma connerie a encore frappé... Je n'ai même pas honte vous savez, j'assume pleinement. Par contre pour ce qui est des tailles de ces charmants jeunes gens, la faute revient à Yzan qui m'a donné des chiffres au hasard. Enfin, je l'ai canalisée un peu parce qu'elle voulait me donner vingt-sept... multiplié par trois ça faisait quatre-vingt-un centimètres ! Ce qui était assez énorme quand même...

Une première visite dans ce fandom, et déjà une énorme bêtise XD. Je commence bien, non ?

Lili.

Yzan se faufile et commente : Je confirme… Tu commences bien :) Et si on s'y met toutes les deux, nos lecteurs vont craindre le pire, c'est malin hein… Et je proteste ! Je ne savais même pas à quoi servaient les chiffres ! Mais bon… j'ai bien ri, comme toujours.


End file.
